


Family is Beautiful

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gimlas Week: Day Four: Meeting the Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas finds a place in Gimli's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Beautiful

Gimlas Week: Day Four: Meeting the Family

Legolas and Gimli followed Frodo to Moria, together. They followed Aragorn to Helms Deep, side-by-side. Legolas trailed after Gimli and into the Glittering Caves. Gimli let Legolas lead him through Fangorn Forest. Gimli called Legolas his comfort and said he’d go anywhere the other went. And now, Gimli was asking his friend, his love to follow him home.

And meet, well re-meet some of, his family.

The family Legolas had locked up not more than 80 years ago in his father’s dungeons.

The family he had insulted and discriminated against.

The Mother he had mocked, the Father he had humiliated.

The cousins that he had used as step-stools, and the friends he had taken from when they had so little and had left defenceless knowing they were going against a DRAGON.

The family that had every right to hate him and his people, not all elves of course, but all mirkwood elves perhaps.

But Gimli was more important than all that.

So Legolas did the only thing he could, he smiled at his dearest of friends, his only love and told him he’d go anywhere with him.

No matter what, Legolas would follow Gimli anywhere.

__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

Legolas bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh as his friend bounced on his metal covered feet.

It was hard though, it was rather amusing to see.

They were staying at an inn in Dale for the night so that they didn't disturb anyone in Erebor. It was, after all, the middle of the night.

And so Legolas could gather his courage as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Gimli took care of getting their room.

He let out a chuckle, under his breath, listening to Gimli trying to explain that they only needed one room.

Yes, we're a dwarf and an elf, yes those races don't usually get along well but we're good friends. Reeaally good friends. No we will NOT tear apart your room in a fight. YES, I'm sure we only need ONE room, THANK YOU.

Gimli walked over to Legolas in a huff then promptly poked him with the key to their room, right on the hip.

Legolas opened his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Gimli grinned up at him.

"Ready Lad?"

Legolas nodded, a sly knowing smile on his face.

"Indeed, Mellon-nin."

He lightly brushed his hand over the other's shoulder and slowly swayed his hips back and forth while he walked to their room, as he knew Gimli liked.

Behind him, Gimli laughed then whistled lowly under his breath and quickly hurried after him.

_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

Legolas leaned over his love, one pale, long leg wrapped around a tan, stout hip. His hair flowed over his back and over The Dwarfs shoulder as he kissed up his neck and peppered kisses all over his face.

"Too long." He groaned.

The large, talented hands holding his hips in a vice-like grip seemed to agree with him.

"Love you, love you more than anything else in the world. I would do anything for you."

A choked sound answered him.

Legolas buck his hips gently into the other's... The other groaned frustrated.

Legolas laughed and gently nipped his lovers nose.

The other clutched his hips even tighter, cutting off all hopes of escape-as if he ever wanted to escape- and roughly grounded their pelvises together.

His long, drawled out moan rewarded him with a blinding smile.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

"Where is he? What room?"

"Where is he? Where is heeee?"

"I don't know, honey. Grandma's asking right now. Be patient."

"Daddy~ I wanna seeeee him. It's been forever~"

"Do you know what room?"

"We're finding out now."

One of the little ones ran over to his Grandmother who was talking to the Inn's clerk.

"Do you know where he is?!?!" He asked her excitedly.

"Yes, dear. He's in room 131."

"Then let's go!!!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the young man behind the bar.

The group followed the little boy and grandmother completely ignoring the clerks cries of, "Wait, Stop! There's something you should know!"

__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

Legolas kissed his lover deeply, loving and long.

The kiss was responded in kind.

They rocked together as they came to completion.

"Ni Meleth Le."

The dwarf below him grinned at him.

"I love you too, elf."

Legolas laughed and began kissing him again.

The heat between them began to rise again, when all of a sudden, the door flew open.

The shorter of the two threw a blanket over his love and grabbed his axe from the floor next to the bed, then then turned to face their attackers.

Five pairs of little eyes stared up at him, frozen where they were.

Seven pairs of older, wiser eyes glared at the elf in the bed or avoided looking at him if all possible.

Finally one of the little ones pipped up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uncle Gimli? Why is there an elf in your bed?"  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

Legolas's and Gimli's room at the inn has a balcony. So while Gimli set up a table of food for their guests Legolas wondered onto the terrance with the children and pointed out the stars.

He distracted them and himself from the low, angry mummers and mutters going back in forth between the family of dwarfs.

He wrapped his hastily-put on robe, that Arwen had given him before they had left Gondor, closer to keep in the warmth.

It was cut low enough for Gimli's interest but descent enough if company suddenly came around.

Legolas had to wonder if she had somehow known.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

Once the table was set, Gimli called Legolas and the children back inside.

By this time, he had gotten well acquainted with the children.

Little Gloin and Little Gimli were Gimli's sister's children and Little Gimli loved him and held on to his leg tightly while Little Gloin frowned at him with a grumpy face and didn't like him much at all. It kinda of amused him, thinking of the irony of their names.

Nali and Gror and baby Borin were all Gimli's brother's children.

The oldest two hadn't seem to decide weather they liked him or not yet while baby Borin sat happily in his arms and chewed on his hair.

He brought them inside. Gimli and a few of the other adult dwarfs laughed at the sight.

"I see you've got a few admirers, love."

Legolas could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice.

He rolled his eyes and smiled down at the little ones.

"Or perhaps I admire them. You have very cute kin, Meleth-nin."

Legolas petted Little Gimli's hair from his spot attached to the elf's leg. Then he rubbed noses with Borin who squealed happily, gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, and then stuffed a handful of Legolas long blonde hair into his mouth.

Legolas's laughter was so full of delight that no one could doubt the sincerity of his words or his obvious care for the little ones.

A certain dwarf, who had met the elven prince before, looked at him with confusion and suspicion.  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

By the time the adult dwarves were satisfied with their explanations about their relationship and how it came to be all the children have fallen asleep. Little Gimli and Baby Borin on Legolas, Little Gloin on Gimli, and Nali and Gror on their mother.

They end up all staying in the inn room together that night.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

The next morning the entire group: Legolas, Gimli, Gloin and his wife Meria, Gimli's sister Balai and her husband Glin. Also Gimli's brother Groin and his one Millin. Last but not least, Gimli's grandmother, on his mother's side Banlin traveled to Erebor together along with all the little ones.

Little Gimli and Baby Borin refused to let go of Legolas on the way there, Borin in his arms and Little Gimli on his back.

Little Gloin was also piggy-backing but on Gimli's back. He refused to let Legolas near Gimli.

Gimli's father seemed to find this very amusing.

_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _

When they got there, Legolas and Gimli meet the new King, King Thorin II.

He questioned them for a long time, about the quest, about their relationship, about their colonies and many more things.

Hours passed and finally the king was satisfied.

Legolas left Gimli to his friends and family and fans and found an empty library in the palace, waiting some peace.

He leaned up against a window and felt the sun through the glass.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Gimli's mother standing there.

"So I guess my son is no longer a goblin mutant, Huh?"

Legolas ducked his head in shame.

"That was a foolish thing said by a foolish boy."

"Oh? And why did that foolish boy say that?"

Legolas looked up at his (by elven standards anyways) mother-in-law straight in the eyes.

There were many things he could have told her, many lies and half truths but looking at her, seeing the look in her eyes, so desperate to know the one who held her sons heart loved him in return- he decided to tell her the truth.

"He said it because he wanted his father to smile at him."

He saw her jerk back in surprise.

"He didn't hate dwarfs, never had. He'd never meet one-why would he hate someone he'd never meet? But his Ada hated them so he hoped if he acted like he did too- If he was mean and rude and discriminated against them like his Ada did-that maybe his Ada would be proud of him and love him like he did his brothers."

His voice was smooth, sad but not angry.

Her voice trembled at bit as she asked, "And did it?"

"No. His Ada merely told him that he was not as disappointing as usual and the foolish boy was left feeling horrible and with nothing to show for it."

Legolas laughed at himself and shook his head.

"He continued acting like that though, even while questing with a magnificent dwarf in till he realized his Ada wasn't there. And it wasn't in till later, when he and the dwarf started to become friends did he finally get it."

"Get what?" She asked, her voice a bit strangled.

"He finally understood that he wasn't his Ada and he'd never gain his approval because he'd never be the Elf he wanted him to be. That's when the dwarf became Gimli and the Elf became Legolas and their friendship was more important than any feud or any false praise."

Meria closed her eyes and clutched her fists.

"I'm sorry.."

Legolas smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't be, it was all worth it to get here to today. And it taught me something important."

Meria walked over and sat down by him.

"What?"

"If your son can look past all my mistakes and still see something worth loving... If your son, one of the most amazing people I've ever meet see me, the real me and loves me all the same then maybe the fault isn't with me. Maybe it's with Ada and maybe it's his loss."

Meria placed her hand over her son's chosen one.

"From what I've seen so far, it's no doubt his loss."

Legolas laughed a small laugh, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said, all chocked up.

All of a sudden little feet ran over to him.

It was Little Gloin with a flower held up for him.

Legolas looked up to see Gimli and his family, who had been hiding looking at him with a sudden softness in their eyes.

He smiled down at Little Gloin, and then placed the flower in his hair over his ear before picking up the little dwarfling and putting him in his lap.

"Thank you little one. That was very sweet of you."

Little Gloin smiled up at him shyly.

The rest of the family gathered around them and accepted Legolas as one of their own.

Gloin seemed to forgive him, since he had placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it kindly.

Gimli found his hand through the small crowd and held it tightly.  
__ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ __ _

Later, in bed, Gimli held Legolas close.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, love?"

"It wasn't important, but your mother needed to hear the truth."

"What do you mean it wasn't important?"

Legolas shrugged.

"That was the past. And you-" he said kissing Gimli deeply.

"Are my future."

Gimli grinned.

"And you are mine, love. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think we should start off our future... by finishing what was, interrupted last night." He said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Legolas nodded and giggled uncontrollably as he was carefully tackled onto the bed and Gimli stated kissing him passionately.  
_ _ _ __ __ __ _ _ _ __ __ _ __ _ _


End file.
